


Prisoner

by Sassywolf23



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywolf23/pseuds/Sassywolf23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He let himself drown in the ocean that was Hawke. There was time to think about their situation later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

**“Bring on the shackles; I’m your prisoner!” -Edward Cullen, _Twilight_**

~

**** **Prisoner**

He’d kept his feelings hidden for three years, wishing to touch a man he’d thought was beyond his reach.

 Having to kill an old lover, and finding a new desire, was bad. At least in Justice’s view. This was an obsession, a folly, a diversion from the big picture.

 He was a prisoner in his own body, held captive by the desire for a man who shouldn’t be his.

 Anders watched Hawke as he slept, wanting to lock every thought and emotion in his memory, so that he would never forget this. If things went the way he thought it would, this moment would just be a small chip in the larger whole. And it would be gone in the blink of an eye.

 He ran his fingers gently through Hawke’s red hair, grinning as Hawke murmured his name briefly.

 " _End this,”_ Justice said, intruding on Anders’ musings. “ _This is folly. This serves no purpose.”_

 Anders shook his head, trying to clear it. “It serves a purpose for me,” he whispered, lowering himself so that he rested on the pillow, in front of Hawke’s face.

 Hawke’s eyes opened, and Anders found himself lost in glimmering blue. “Is something wrong?” Hawke asked, shifting so that he was on his side.

 Anders hesitated. “No,” he replied finally, running a hand over Hawke’s arm, “Nothing’s wrong.”

 “You,” Hawke whispered, “are a terrible liar.” He brushed his lips over Anders’, and then they were gone, lost in a world without Justice, without a care. Just the two of them.

 Anders would remember thinking that if he had to be a prisoner, he rather preferred this over listening to Justice complain in his head; because in this, he was both prisoner and captor. He both held the chains and was chained.

 But for now, he let himself drown in the ocean that was Hawke. There was time to think about their situation later.


End file.
